


Операция "Избавим Стива от психоза"

by bibigongirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: Бывают времена, когда Дэнни хочется воскресить отца Стива, только чтобы потом хорошенько ему врезать.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Операция "Избавим Стива от психоза"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operation Shatter Steve's Psychosis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778743) by thewhiterose3. 



Бывают времена, когда Дэнни хочется воскресить отца Стива, только чтобы потом хорошенько ему врезать.

Да, он понимает ход мыслей, который может привести к выводу, что единственный способ защитить кого-то – это отправить его как можно дальше от себя. Он понимает, откуда появляется подобная идея, но, черт возьми, насколько же она ошибочна. В глубине души Дэнни знает, что нет такого места, куда бы он мог отправить Грейс, чтобы там ей совершенно ничего не угрожало. Единственное, что он может, единственное, что имеет смысл – держать ее рядом. Держать ее как можно ближе к себе и быть физической преградой между ней и любой угрозой. Раскрывать преступления, отправлять преступников за решетку, чтобы его ребенок был в большей безопасности. И если, не дай бог – а Дэнни готов молиться любому богу, в которых не особо-то верит, что подобное никогда не произойдет, - какой-нибудь ублюдок попытается добраться до него через его малышку, тогда будет совершенно неважно, где она находится. Преступники нынче умные, они, мать их, плевали на границы. Если им хватит решимости, то не будет иметь никакого значения, живет Грейс в двух континентах или в двух кварталах от него. А так, по крайней мере, он может видеть своими глазами, что она в безопасности, и может работать каждый день, чтобы ее защитить. И если вдруг случится самое худшее, у него будет ограниченная территория, на которой преступники смогут ее спрятать. Иногда жизнь на острове посреди океана имеет свои плюсы, хотя Стиву он об этом никогда не скажет. 

Но вообще дело не в Грейс, а в Стиве. В том, какой у Стива становится взгляд каждый раз, когда Дэнни говорит Грейс «Дэнно любит тебя», что случается довольно часто. В том выражении, что появляется на его лице: ностальгия по детству, которого у него никогда не было, по любви, которой он никогда не чувствовал. Но это еще не самое худшее. Самое худшее, когда Дэнни направляет эту любовь на него.

Дэнни никогда не боялся эмоций. Он живет с душой нараспашку и знает об этом. Первое, чему он научился после неудачного брака с Рэйчел, после многих лет работы в полиции, после того, как видел гибель других полицейских, – цени то, что имеешь. Показывай свою признательность, выражай свои чувства сейчас, потому что завтрашний день может оказаться именно тем днем, когда преступник окажется чуть более метким.

И поэтому, когда у них со Стивом все начинается с признания в любви, Дэнни и в голову не приходит останавливаться. Он заканчивает их телефонные разговоры словами «люблю тебя, зай». Он добавляет «люблю тебя» к «увидимся через двадцать минут», когда выходит из дома Стива, чтобы заскочить к себе за свежей сменой одежды. Он просыпается утром от того, что Стив водит кончиками пальцев по его животу, и сонно бормочет: «Ммм, хорошо как, люблю», даже не открывая глаз, выгибаясь от прикосновений. Так что у него уходит чуть больше времени, чем хотелось бы, чтобы заметить, как Стив непроизвольно замирает каждый раз, когда Дэнни так беззаботно, между делом, произносит это слово. И чтобы понять, что Стив никогда ничего похожего не делает. 

Не то чтобы Стив не говорит Дэнни, что любит его, конечно, говорит. Но так непринужденно – никогда. Для Дэнни любить Стива, показывать и выражать эту любовь так же просто, как дышать. Но для Стива каждое такое признание - серьезное дело. Он обхватывает лицо Дэнни ладонями и смотрит ему в глаза, шепча эти три слова, как обещание, как дар, которым они оба наслаждаются.

Стив словно припасает каждое такое признание, как будто подсчитывает и фиксирует каждое внешнее проявление любви Дэнни, чтобы вернуться к ним потом, когда их не станет. Не «если», «когда». Потому что ублюдки, убившие мать Стива, отец, отославший его прочь, чертова флотская муштра – все они преподали Стиву очень важный урок: что все мимолетно. Что ничто, особенно хорошее, не длится вечно, и ждать этого не стоит, и что будет не так больно, если быть к этому готовым. И это охренительно глупо, но, опять же, чего ждать от преступников, испуганного копа с разбитым сердцем и эмоционально недоразвитых морпехов. («Я не морпех, а «морской котик», сколько раз тебе повторять, Дэнно»).

Но на самом деле суть в том, что это просто разбивает Дэнни сердце каждый раз, когда он просыпается и замечает удивление на лице Стива. Тот самый взгляд, говорящий, что Стив мысленно подготовился утром не увидеть Дэнни рядом, и какой это чудесный, благословенный дар, что он все еще здесь. Что он ждал, что Дэнни найдет какую-нибудь совершенно неизбежную, окончательную причину уйти, и может быть, это случится именно сегодня. И поэтому нужно запоминать каждое утро, ведь оно может оказаться последним.

Да, Дэнни тоже близко и понятно, что нужно ценить все хорошее в жизни, потому что у тебя опасная работа; как говорится, находить время понюхать розы, ведь никогда не знаешь, что может случиться. Дэнни это понимает. Но, черт возьми, Стив не просто довел подобное отношение к жизни до крайности, он превратил его в гребаное искусство. И Дэнни от всей души ненавидит этот его утренний удивленный вид, не может представить, каково жить с ожиданием, что худшее случится завтра, сегодня, через пять минут. Это ведь не жизнь, не настоящая жизнь, когда ждешь только самого плохого развития событий. Повседневная жизнь в цивилизованном мире не подразумевает законов войны, когда ты ни с кем не сближаешься, потому что большинство из вас скорей всего не переживет следующего сражения, следующего задания.

Дэнни на это дерьмо не подписывался, и Стив должен понять, что он живет не том мире, где стоит бояться завтрашнего дня. Завтрашний день – это когда ты видишься с Грейс, когда просыпаешься рядом с любовью всей своей жизни снова, и снова, и снова. А то, что где-то глубоко в подсознании ты понимаешь, что с тобой может случиться плохое, хоть и не ждешь этого каждую минуту, это просто мелкий неприятный момент.

И поэтому в попытке избавиться от этого лица МакГарретта, которому Дэнни дал название «Охренеть, новый день», он решает опробовать сенсорный флуд. Завалить Стива таким количеством небольших ценных моментов, чтобы он привык ждать их. Дать ему так много маленьких причин поверить, что его любят и всегда будут, чтобы он просто не мог больше в этом сомневаться. Действиями исподтишка Стива не убедишь, разговорами о своих чувствах впечатления на него тоже не произвести, но, возможно, те мелочи, что он любил делать для Рэйчел… ну, Дэнни сильно сомневается, что кто-либо когда-либо хотя бы пытался сделать то же для Стива.

Первый этап Избавления Стива от Дерьмового Психоза (да, Дэнни нравится играться со словами, это никого не удивляет) он начинает с записок. Он оставляет их по всему дому, под стопками документов на рабочем столе Стива, в выдвижных ящиках, на лампах, между книгами. Если честно, оказывается даже забавно угадывать, сколько времени понадобится Стиву, чтобы их найти. В большинстве таких припрятанных записок просто общие слова, вроде «Люблю тебя, идиот» или отсылка к их первой ночи «Ты болван, но ты мой болван», и даже «Дэнно любит тебя. Да, тебя, дубина ты рослая. Не забывай об этом». Но бывают и другие. Маленькие детали, которые он ценит в Стиве, мелочи, которые заставляют Дэнни любить его с каждым днем все сильнее. «Сегодня вы с Грейс уснули в гамаке. Два моих самых любимых человека, согретые солнцем, счастливые и довольные. Иногда я и сам удивляюсь, как мне так повезло». А иногда… иногда он оставляет короткие пояснения, вещи, которые, как он надеется, Стив и так знает, но объяснить еще раз не помешает. «Ты сводишь меня с ума своим бесконечным стремлением подставляться под пули. Ты не пуленепробиваемый, черт тебя подери. Я кричу, потому что в глубине души надеюсь - может быть, если ты услышишь это не один раз, то на самом деле поверишь мне, что жизнь других людей не ценнее твоей». Все они написаны аккуратным ровным почерком с подписью «Твой, Д.»

Стив никогда о них не упоминает, но временами Дэнни замечает, как он их находит. Тогда губы Стива медленно растягиваются в улыбке, а щеки краснеют. Иногда по улыбке и густоте румянца Дэнни даже может определить, какую именно записку Стив нашел. Сегодня это та, которую он спрятал на дне стакана с карандашами. «Я хочу каждое утро, до конца твоей жизни, просыпаться от того, что ты своим чертовым тяжеленным телом прижимаешь меня к матрасу».

От искренней, неприкрытой улыбки, осветившей лицо Стива, у Дэнни перехватывает дыхание. И глядя, как Стив осторожно разглаживает записку, открывает нижний ящик стола и вытаскивает фотоальбом, Дэнни вдруг понимает. Он понимает, что все реже и реже видит на лице Стива выражение «Охренеть, новый день», потому что теперь у Стива есть доказательства. Ему не нужно мысленно запоминать каждый момент, потому что Дэнни дает ему физические доказательства своей преданности, доказательства того, что он любим. И Дэнни никогда по-настоящему не узнает, изменил ли он настрой Стива, но, по крайней мере, это выражение почти исчезло. Стив будет знать, всегда будет знать - даже если, боже упаси, худшее случится, и они не будут больше вместе, - что Дэнни любит его сейчас и будет любить всегда. И когда Стив, улыбаясь, перелистывает альбом, разглядывает старые записки, поглаживает их края, Дэнни понимает, что победил. Понимает, что никогда не перестанет оставлять записки, которые помогли заменить то выражение на это. 

Миссия, мать ее, выполнена.


End file.
